Smokey Mirrors
by DenMoother
Summary: Oneshot! I'm not dead! Takes place during the quay fire. Basically it's my own twist on it. Please read the disclaimer at the beginning. Warnings for drug references, police brutality, so on and so forth. If you are easily triggered, please do not read.


**So this story is going to be a one-shot. I'm just going to warn anybody who happens to be reading this that there are spoilers involved. Please do not read if you HAVE NOT seen the special. However, there is a twist to this. This Oneshot is connected to a story that I am working on. It's been slow and I'm not going to talk about it now. **

**Please, for the love of everything good and holy, DO NOT use my AU or my stories as a means of hating Flex. Yes, what he did was wrong. I understand that but I will not stand to have a Buck situation in the fandom. **

**Also, please do not use my AUs as a template for your stories. My universes ARE NOT canon to the universe and SHOULD NOT be treated as such. They ARE my AUs used for writing the worlds that I've worked hard for years to establish. **

**\- Den Moother**

Fire surrounded Flex on either side. Embers fell from the roof. A thick layer of smoke blocked his vision. He sat, poised behind one of the cardboard boxes. His hand shook as he held a blade in it. _I know the fire will be a temptation to him. He couldn't possibly resist the urge to help out his teammates. _He thought to himself. _When he finally comes, it'll be lights out for our hero. It's time he experiences what a "Bad Ending" feels like. _

"Flex?!"

"Flex?!"

Flex heard Sam shouting for him. He drew in a sharp breath. The adrenaline surged through his veins. He could feel himself getting excited. He cleared his throat. "Sam! Help! I'm down here!" he shouted back.

A stream of white light entered the basement area. The steps creaked loudly. "Flex?"

Flex reappeared out from behind the box. He skittishly brought his hands up close to his chest. "Oh, Sam...I'm sorry. It was me who got you in trouble."

"I know, Flex." Sam shakes his head. "that's not important. Let's get you out of here." Sam offered Flex his hand.

A wicked smile fell across the man's face. He reached out for it. He gripped Sam's hand tightly. He brought Sam close to him. He leaned into his ear. "only one of us is leaving here alive. It's not going to be you."

He put Sam into a death grip. He wrapped his arm firmly around his neck. Sam gagged he struggled. He reached for the emergency button on his vest. Flex slapped his hand away. "don't even think about it."

Sam gasped. "Flex..please...don't do this...it doesn't have to be this way. I haven't done anything to you."

Flex laughed. "I'm afraid I can't let you go, Sam. You're going to be my catalyst in getting the revenge I need. Besides, no one is going to miss you. You've already lost everything. Your job was the last thing I had to get rid of."

Sam grips his hand. He tries to remove it from his neck. He feels Flex's arm pull back with resistance. "Flex...I beg of you...Don't kill me..."

The fire drew close to both of them. Flex could feel the effects of smoke inhalation kick in. He pressed his back against the wall. He tightened his hold. He made Sam stare into the glowing embers. The orangish-red light licked up at the ceiling.

"did you think that officer spared Grace when she laid dying of her wound? No. Did the police department do anything about finding the man responsible and firing the officer that helped kill her? No." He aimed the tip of the knife at the base of Sam's throat. He could feel Sam's pulse rapidly beating against his fingertips. "You guys don't do anything to help anyone. You are selfish. I'm not going to rest until every one of you feels the same pain I have!"

"Flex..." rasped Sam. The firefighter was close to tears. He stared at Flex through the corner of his heat visor. "I know what it's like to lose something close to you. Just please...let me help you..."

Flex's hand begins to shake. "how could you possibly know? What sort of pain could a stuck-up hero like you know?"

"I lost my mother to a murderer and I lost one of my daughters to a plane crash. Do you have a family?" asked Sam weakly.

"Why do you care?" snapped Flex. He readied the blade again. The both of them were losing air fast. Flex needed to kill Sam and fast.

"Flex, just answer me...please..."

"Yes...I do...A daughter..."

Sam tries to get out of Flex's hold again. He breaks out of it. He feels the air from his mask hit again. He turned to face Flex. He lowered his hand. "think of her, Flex. You aren't a monster. Your just a man who has let grief consume him. A man who hasn't been shown that it's okay to grieve. You've taken your anger out on the wrong people."

Tears build up in the corner of Flex's eyes. He drops the knife. He hugs Sam tightly. He buries his face in his neck. Sam rubs his back. "there. There. No need to be angry anymore."

He pulls away. A faint hiss sounded behind him. A bright flash shined through the growing darkness. Flex watched as the heater under the cafe exploded. Flex used his body weight to pin Sam under him. He arched his back, wrapping his limps around Sam to protect him from the incoming debris and sharp metal.

Flex yelped as metal dug into his spine. The melting metal burned through the back of his shirt. He fell on top of Sam. It had become an effort to breathe now. Sam groaned underneath his weight. Flex worked up whatever strength he had left. The adrenaline was wearing off. His arms shook with the effort of keeping his upper body upright. He grabbed Sam close to him. He coughed. "it'll...it'll be alright...I'll get us out of here."

He tried to hoist Sam into his arms bridal style. He ends up sinking to his knees. Sam weakly drew in a breath from his failing oxygen mask. "Flex...just leave me here..."

Flex shook his head. "remember how I said one of us was going to make it?" He looked at the hole in the basement floor. The blast had burned away the staircase. "if I can just somehow get you through that hole." He summoned the last of his strength. _Grace...I'll be with you soon. I just have to do one more thing. I have to give this man his "good ending". _

He weakly stood once more. His muscles worked to lift him upwards. He brought Sam up to the hole. He pushed him through it. A hand grabbed Sam's arm. Sam called out. He shouted that Flex was still down there.

A fireball erupted out through the basement wall. The exposed gas line had caught fire, exploding. Flex smiled as everything went dark. The cafe went up into flames. Fire shot up through the hole in the floor. Elvis and the rest of the team went back into the cafe to fight the fire. Elvis shot sticky foam down into the basement. Penny turned the gas off as soon as the fire had been forced back a bit. She spotted a figure laying on their side in the shadows. She took her flashlight off her belt. She shined it on the figure. She paled when she realized who it was. She pressed the "talk" button on her radio. "Firefighter Morris to Helen. We need medical assistance on the basement level of the cafe. We have a 7-D-2 and 7-D-4 situation. The victim has burn wounds but is unconscious."

"Rodger that, Penny. I'm on my way with the stretcher. Over and out." came Helen's voice over the radio.

The flames petered out after a while. Black smoke rose from the singed walls. Helen carefully jumped down into the basement. Arnold stood at the top waiting to take her up. Penny helped Helen load Flex onto the stretcher. Helen motioned for Arnold to take him up.

Sam sat on the back of Jupiter. One of the fire station blankets hung around his shoulders. He uttered not a word since seeing Flex get burned alive in the basement. The images replayed in his head. A figure sat beside him. "hey Sam." greeted Penny quietly.

Sam blinked. He looked at Penny. "hey."

"well you'll be happy to know that Flex survived the blast but his burn wounds are pretty serious," she explained. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "only time will tell."

"why would he do that?" wondered Sam out loud.

"do what?" asked Penny.

"risk his life to save mine?" Sam looked down at the ground in front of him. He placed his face in his hand.

"Him? Save you? That's a first. I'm going, to be honest, I don't trust him. His little stunt nearly burning the whole of PontyPandy is proof." muttered Penny.

Sam let out a lighthearted chuckle. A shadow interrupted the light over him. He glanced up to see Boyce. His eyes narrowed a bit. Boyce was the last person he expected to see. "Glad to see that you aren't hurt, Fireman Sam."

"Mr. Dexter used his own body as a shield. He decided to help me for some reason though..." He looks over at Helen's ambulance. He caught a glimpse of Don climbing into the back of it. Helen closes the doors on the two of them.

"though?" prompts Boyce.

"Mr. Dexter did try to end my life." He holds his hand up before Boyce can answer. "I have reason to believe that his actions were caused by his depression. I think he should at least see a mental health professional."

"Assault on a firefighter is a very serious charge, Sam. I will be filing a charge on your behalf," adds Boyce.

"I'm aware sir." Sam looks away from the ambulance. He looks up at his superior. "though I don't think it matters considering I no longer have a job on the force."

"of course you do. I should have never doubted you, to begin with. Your nephew's audio recording will be taken in for review and we will reverse your firing. Welcome back, Fireman Sam."

Sam nods. "thank you, sir." Boyce walks away from them. Penny rests a hand on his shoulder. "you should let Helen take a look at your burns."

"I'll be fine. It's Flex I'm more worried about. I'm still stuck up on why he would want to save me.."

Penny shrugs quietly. "excuse me." comes a soft female voice. Both of them look up to see a white-haired female standing in front of them. Her red eyes glow in the darkness. "have either of you seen my dad?"

"whose your father?" asks Penny.

"Flex Dexter. I came out here to watch the filming. I was going to surprise him when the fire happened." the female replies.

Sam feels his heart stop for a moment. _This must be Flex's daughter. _"he's being taken to the hospital. He has some serious burn wounds. What is your name?"

"Taya. Taya Tsukiyama." Taya bows in front of Sam.

Another female walks up to them. "Nija. We have to go."

Taya nods. She waves farewell to the two firefighters before trotting off after the other female. Penny sighs. "what now, Sam? You're in charge." 

"well, I think we should with this mess in the morning and head back to the station. The rest will sort itself out." _Then maybe things will go back to normal around here. _Sam stands up. He takes the blanket off him. He hands it back to Penny. The two of them join the other firefighters at the quay.

A couple of weeks go by. Don knocks on the door to Flex's room. "come in." prompts a female voice. Don walks into Flex's room. Helda puts a finger to her lips. She gestures to Flex and Taya who are both sleeping. Taya is tucked up against her father's chest. Don smiles. He pulls up a chair. "we're being charged by the fire department for Flex's actions." whispers Don.

"I figured. The police department was just here yesterday. Flex knows that already. He's told them that he will turn himself in if he has to." whispers Helda back.

Don shakes his head. "that won't be nessacary. I've already written out a check to pay for the damages and to have Flex undergo therapy when he's well enough. The fire department was happier about that exchange. It was also what Fireman Sam recommended as well."

Helda leans back in her chair. Don looks at Flex. "I'm worried he's going to get jumped. If that recording gets leaked, he'll end up ruined."

"I think he's mental health is far more important than his reputation. That's what he has you for, Don." mutters Helda. "he has me to get him back on track. Think of this as a learning experience for him."

Flex hears talking close to his ear. His eyes flutter a little bit. He groans as he wakes up. The both of them look at him. "Flex!"

Helda shushes Don. "hello Nijo. Sleep well?"

Flex sits upright. "Lil' bit." He holds Taya close. He adjusts her so that way she's resting in his lap. "I still feel like a huge asshole."

"you let me deal with the cleanup, Flex," says Don.

"no..no..it's not that. Even then I still owe Sam a whole lot. I'm the one that ruined that man's life. I'm the one that messed with the cable. You don't understand, Don. No amount of cash is going to reverse what I did." Flex's hand clenches.

"no, but you can learn from it." Helda sits down on the edge of Flex's bed. "Nijo, it's not the end of the world. You still have a chance to turn your life around. To make something better for yourself. That's what Grace would have wanted."

"I know. That's why I'm going to make things right," mutters Flex.

"that's why I've arranged for you to seek therapy, Flex," adds Don. "I'll be taking care of the charges while you spend some time in rehab. They found some drugs in your system. Why Flex? I thought you weren't doing those anymore."

Flex looks down. "I didn't know how to cope with losing Grace. I used drugs as a way of dealing with the fits of grief I was experiencing. I guess that's why I lashed out the way I did. I didn't care anymore. My world had ended."

Don puts a hand on Flex's shoulder. "that's why we're going to help you get better."

"Thanks, Don. You don't have to do this. You get enough bad rep from having me around as it is."

Don holds his other hand up. "think nothing of it. All of us are family after all. It's what we do."

Another solid week passes. Flex leans against the quay-side railing. The cold ocean breeze tugs at his clothing. He slicks his long brown hair back. He feels a presence suddenly beside him. He turns his head to see Sam standing by him. "oh...hey Sam..."

"Hello, Flex. How are you feeling?" asks Sam. There's a light air of annoyance in his tone.

"I could be better. The physical wounds are healing but my mental ones are not." He lets out a soft sigh. "Look, Sam...I know I messed up. I know me saying sorry isn't going to fix what's been done to you. I know grief isn't an excuse. You didn't have to vouch for me. You didn't have to defend me. As to why? I'll never know. I only hope you'll forgive me in time."

He can feel Sam's presence suddenly grow heavy. He braces for Sam's reaction. He waits for Sam to deck him across the face. Instead, he feels Sam place a hand on his shoulder. Flex looks up at him. He notices that Sam's eyes have softened up a bit. "you aren't going to hit me?"

Sam shakes his head. "no. Why would I?"

"I ruined your career. I took your world away from you. I tried to kill you and yet you want to touch me? You don't want to hurt me?" questions Flex.

"I know what you are going through. I know what grief does to a person. Why would I hurt someone who is already suffering when I can help them." Flex looks down. He looks back out at the water.

"tell me, Flex, why didn't you just seek justice for Grace? Why not take the officer to court?" asks Sam.

"I tried. The court system wanted nothing to do with my case so I took manners into my own hands." Flex swallows back a painful lump that had formed in his throat. "I went after the man who first injured Grace. I waited until that bastard showed his face again. I mowed him over with my car. That's when that officer showed up again. I killed him too using his weapon. I watched the life leave his eyes like he did Grace." Flex's hand begins shaking. "At that very moment, I was convinced every rescue service was corrupt. That you all had your own agendas. I wanted to make you guys feel my pain. To know what I went through. You know what that cost me?"

"your film career?"

Flex shakes his head. "no. My sanity. My son. The gangbanger's friends showed up at my doorstep and opened fired at us. Risked nearly losing Taya so I turned to drugs in hopes of being able to numb the pain. When I heard you were going to be the star of the movie...something inside of me snapped. I wasn't going to let some firefighter take my career away from me as well so I had to make you quit. I wanted you to go." hisses Flex through gritted teeth. "you somehow survived every attempt I tossed at you. So, when I finally remembered you were a firefighter. I thought about how rich would it be if you watched your own world crumble before you." Flex let go of the railing. "I wanted to kill you because you losing your job wasn't good enough. Then after everything was said and done, I would off myself. I never would have to suffer again."

"Flex...when I was given the role, I never wanted to do it from the beginning. My own Chief was the one that forced me to. I would have been more than happy to give you the role if you had asked me. I would have made them do it but now I see that all of what you told me comes from you wanting some sort of peace versus a chance to up your career." Sam grips his shoulder firmly. "that's why I asked them to help you."

"Thanks, Sam. I still feel like I owe you."

"just get better. If you want, I'll be with you every step of the way. In fact, you and your daughter are more than welcomed to stay with my wife and our other daughter."

Flex sniffs. "no. I shouldn't. I'll only cause you more trouble."

"I insist. I think you need a place to lay low anyway." muses Sam. "especially if the media finds out."

Flex groans. "don't remind me." He looks over his shoulder. He notices that the Whole fish is still undergoing repairs. "your family still doesn't have a place to live yet though."

"oh no. The cafe belongs to my brother and my sister in law. Repairs are just taking forever cause Mike is the only handyman in town."

"Does he need help?" asks Flex.

"I think he could use some. Yes."

"then I can help with repairs. I have a feeling I'll be stuck here for a while anyway."

"I'm sure my brother and Mike will appreciate that." Sam lets go of Flex's shoulder. He leans against the railing. "Boyce took off once he realized firing me without a hearing would get him in trouble?"

"really? Sounds like a scandal if you ask me." snarks Flex. "I know a scandal when I smell one."

Sam shrugs. "doesn't involve me. I won't ask unless I'm needed in his case."

Flex hears the limo pull up behind him. "Mr. Dexter, it's time we head for the hotel."

Flex nods. "I'll see you at the premiere tomorrow, Sam."

Sam nods. "likewise. Take care now. The offer is still at the table."

Flex heads over to the limo. He climbs inside of it. He waves to Sam as the limo pulls away. He leans his head against the back of the seat. Silent comfort suddenly washed over him.

He heads into his hotel room. Taya rushes over to him. She giggles as she hugs him. Flex smiles as he holds her close. Don stands up from his chair. "welcome home, Flex. I trust your walk went well?"

"Yeah. It did. Now I've got to rest up. We got a big day tomorrow."

Don smirks. "yep. I've arranged for the movie to be shown at the Fire Station. Seeing as the town itself doesn't have a movie theatre set up."

"alright. What's the dress code for tomorrow?"

"just something casual. Nothing too fancy. Goodnight." Don walks out of the room.

The next day comes. Flex stands in front of the bathroom mirror. He stares at his own ruffed up reflection. He hears a light knock on the bathroom door. "yes?"

"ya nearly done in there, Flex?" asks Don.

"yeah." Flex unlocks the bathroom door. He has on his usual black shirt and jeans. His hair has been slicked back. Don nods in approval. "the rest of the crew is waiting down below. We were just waiting on our co-star."

Flex and Don head downstairs. Helda smiles when she sees Flex. Taya looks up seeing her dad. "daddy!" she rushes over to him.

Flex catches her in his arms. He picks her up. "let's go, team."

Flex climbs into the limo with Don, Helda, and Taya. The rest of the group follows in behind them in the SUVs. The limo drives out of the city.

The End 


End file.
